You, Me and a Handkerchief
by shimo hyozan
Summary: A drunk Sanzo. A tipsy Hakkai. Can anything go wrong in the bar they're in? [rated for minor violence and cursing] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **yay! My second Hakkai-Sanzo fic! 38 for life! People, just a friendly reminder. Please take the rating in consideration. This really isn't HARDCORE yaoi, since I am not capable of writing such. Yet, there are some violence in the second chapter And…there will be mild(?) cursing here. Just placed little dashes because I do not want to be banned out of this site because of tactless cursing in my ficcie. Gotta take extra care! Oh…please do enjoy this hard labor I did and finished! Thanks! XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Saiyuki doesn't belong to me. It is the sole property of Kazuya Minekura. BUT! I do own a few characters here! ha! check out the reminder! XD  
**Reminder: **scroll down to the end of the page for the footnotes!

**FULL summary: **people become relatively unstable when they get to drink a certain dosage of alcohol that their body is not used to. What happens if you give excessive amounts of liquor to a blonde priest and a green-eyed youkai? Chaos? Lovemaking? Or just plain silliness?

* * *

**You, Me and a Handkerchief**  
**By Shimo Hyozan  
**(Chapter 1) 

"You ready, Sanzo?" a gentle voiced youkai inquired the priest beside him

"hn" Sanzo muttered, emptying his glass and returning it to the counter before him. Just when he was about to speak once more, someone interrupted them.

"One more for you! and you too!" the bartender exclaimed happily, setting glasses of clear liquid with two cherries a piece floating in it.

"Ah! No, no thank you, sir!" the youkai said, shaking his hands in front of him and politely declining the drinks offered to them.

"Hakkai…" Sanzo said, speaking as clear as possible "…just finish this last drink before we go, okay?" he continued on a he reached for a glass and began circling the rim with his finger.

"Oh…alight" Hakkai replied, reaching for his glass also and smiling cheerfully at his companion. "Bottoms up then"

The both of them complied together, thus gulping down the liquid that felt hot on their throats. Sanzo finished first, setting down his glass rather forcibly down on the counter. Hakkai, on the other hand, placed his glass down with both hands, smiled and commented "that…was quite…stro—" he suddenly fell sideward. Good thing Sanzo miraculously caught him just in time (even if he was already drunk).

"Shit! He passed out!" he cursed, cradling Hakkai's head in his arms. "Hey Hakkai! Hakkai!"

"Woohoohoo! Looks like the both of you youngsters are having fun, eh?" the bartender said, stepping in front of Sanzo from behind the counter. He looked at their glasses and raised an eyebrow "you know, those cherries aren't there for decoration purposes. They're there for a reason"

Sanzo took a glance at the red colored fruits, looking lost.

"Here…" the bartender said, reaching for the blonde's glass and tilting it towards him "make him eat the cherry"

He reached for the cherry with his fingers then said "just how do I do that?"

"Shove it down his mouth, how else? Well…unless if you want to try what _others_ do"

"And how's that?"

"The conscious person places the cherry in his mouth and squeezes it with his teeth, then lets the juice drip down in the other's mouth"

"Like HELL I'm going to do that" Sanzo replied at the bartender. He fingered the cherry idly before grabbing Hakkai's chin gently and pulling it down, making the mouth open slightly. He was about to drop the fruit inside when the man interrupted him again, this time by clearing his throat loudly.

"Now what?" Sanzo snapped

"Don't drop the cherry, or else he'll choke with it"

"Alright, alright. I hear you" Sanzo said, irritation for the man evident in his tone. He got hold of the stem then cautiously lowered his hand. Once the cherry was inside Hakkai's mouth, he lifted he chin and pulled the stem, detaching it from the fruit. He then said "c'mon Hakkai, chew the damn cherry"

Hakkai, vaguely hearing the spoken words, instinctively chewed on whatever was in his mouth. While doing so, he slowly opened his eyes and "…Sanzo?"

"Good that you're back. You okay?"

"Yeah, a little dizzy, but I'm fine" he half closed his eyes then thought _'Sanzo feels so…warm. His touch is so gentle…I never thought he'd be like this…' _His green eyes suddenly traveled to the glasses on the counter and he remembered what previously happened "what did we just drink?"

"You don't know what I just served you?" the bartender replied before reaching under the counter and pulling out a tall bottle, with it's label facing the two. "Absolut Vodka. I served you guys vodka straight up, no tonic or anything mixed in it. I can't believe that _you_ passed out" the bartender said, aiming the question to Hakkai.

"As you can see, my companion isn't used to drinks with high alcohol content" Sanzo said

'_Oh, right. I passed out after drinking the vodka'_ Hakkai thought before muttering out "ah, sorry, Sanzo. I must be heavy for you…" he sat up again but swayed slightly as his head made contact with a certain priest's shoulder.

"You're too dizzy to move about" Sanzo said, looking ay his shoulder where Hakkai's head was resting. "Do me a favor and stop being an idiot. I might end up carrying you home"

"Yes, you're right, but, is it okay with you that I'm like this?" Hakkai asked

"I don't have a choice. I can't just leave you alone while you're drunk and all…"

"Okay…"

"How about some water first, just to lessen your headache?" the bartender asked, concerned for the man that was suffering.

"Ah…thank you very much" Hakkai replied, as a glass of water was pushed to his hands. He drank it slowly, as the taste of the alcohol was being flushed down out of his tongue. "That's better…" he said, smiling and putting the glass down.

"Good, 'cause I have to make sure that you feel better before I serve the next drink"

"Don't you have non-alcoholic or at least low alcohol drinks here? That would be really—"

"Well, we do have but I can't serve you guys anything else except Vodka until 12:00AM. That's a standard rule here, but considering this scenario and for the fact that I don't want guys passing out on me, I'll prepare something more…subtle" he said as he turned around while grabbing hold of the Vodka bottle. The bartender reached for two bottles on the upper shelf in front of him and started pouring some in a shaker. In addition, he also added some vodka in it. After shaking it vigorously, he separated the concoction into two tall glasses, stuck a lemon slice on the side of each then slid it in front of the two men.

"Okay. So what's this now?" Sanzo asked while raising an eyebrow

"It's called 'Vodka Sonic'. It has a mix of Vodka, Club soda and Tonic water" he replied as Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged puzzled looks. "Just try it guys. I guessing you'll like it"

"Um…sir…" Hakkai said, slowly straightening up. "Could you please explain what exactly are the last two ingredients that you mentioned"

The bartender sweatdropped "geez…I pity you guys. You don't often hang around in bars…"

"Actually, sir. It is our first time in a bar"

"WHAT?" the bartender exclaimed at them. Good thing that the people chattered loudly or everyone else would've looked towards their direction. "Are you serious?"

"Do we look like we aren't?" Sanzo replied bluntly

"Anyway, sir. Would you mind continuing?" Hakkai urged

Clearing his throat, he started explaining "Well, to simply put it, Tonic water and Club soda are basically carbonated water, only that the latter has flavors added to it"

"Oh…"

"Even so, those two sort of lowers the strength of the vodka and the taste of it…"

"Enough talk. Drink yours up, Hakkai" Sanzo interrupted, pushing the glass of water away and replacing it with the glass of Vodka Sonic.

"But, how about yours, Sanzo?"

"Mine? I emptied it"

"Already?"

"Just shut it and drink up"

"But—"

The rim was suddenly forced to his lips as cool liquid started to enter his mouth and slide all the way down. Hakkai had no choice but to continue drinking the foreign drink as his hands crawled to grasp on the glass, only to overlap Sanzo's.

"Good?" the bartender asked, eager to hear the reply.

The hands that held the now empty glass separated the rim from the youkai's lips as it was set down. "mmm…that was much better than pure vodka, I must say" Hakkai said, his smile not wavering.

"haha!" the bartender exclaimed "I'm happy to be the one to 'baptize' you guys!" he suddenly looked around then continued "Say, why don't you guys hang around for a while more? Get to know people…"

"No can do, mister" Sanzo said, standing up "We should be getting back now"

"Ah, yes" Hakkai replied, seeing his companion stand. "Thank you so much, sir" and he bowed

"Your bill"

"Oh! Of course! Could you wait for a moment?" he turned and saw Sanzo, looking at him and holding the gold card in between his two fingers. With a quick flick of his wrist, the object flew in midair. Hakkai caught it perfectly and with a smile on his face, presented it to the waiting bartender. But before the older man's fingers even grazed the plastic gold, a loud buzzer rang and the crowd cheered wildly.

"Oops!" the bartender's hand swiftly withdrew itself. "I'm so sorry, but the buzzer rang already which means it's JAIL TIME!" he then turned to attend to others.

"Uh…" Hakkai uttered, his hand slowly dropping. A heavy hand then rested on his shoulder. "Sanzo…" he said, looking to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure"

"Seems like he doesn't want us to pay" Sanzo said, seeing the bartender busily taking orders. "Let's go"

"oh…alright" Hakkai replied, handing the card back to Sanzo and following him towards the glass doors, where a sign indicating "EXIT" hung above it. Squeezing through the massive crowd of people, they managed to be a few meters away when a guy stepped up in front of them, blocking their path.

"Where d'ya think you're going dudes?"

"Home. We've had enough of this place" Sanzo stated frankly

"You guys can't get out of these premises"

"Oh really now? How interesting…" he drawled.

As Sanzo and the other man continued talking with each other, meanwhile, two other males conversing with each other caught Hakkai's attention.

"Hey, look at those two by the exit"

"Oh yeah…they look fresh"

"Fresh indeed"

"The dig the blonde…a lot…"

"Oh yummy...he's really hot, eh?"

"The dude in green is really cute, though…"

"He must be the boyfriend"

Now, that certain line broke a vein in Hakkai, particularly his cheek because they immediately flushed crimson. He was about to approach the men when more words stopped him.

"argh! I envy him! To have such a cute AND hot guy at the same time"

"Too bad that they don't know how to use Jail time wisely. There LOADS to do whilst in Jail"

"Hey"

Hakkai turned to see Sanzo, not talking to the guys by the door, rather addressing the _guys_ he was overhearing.

"Were you just talking about us?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? You were talking about something that isn't true"

"Really? You mean you're not…"

"We're not, together" Hakkai interjected, direct to the point.

"Oh…" the guys turned to his companion and spoke in a tone barely above a whisper "ya hear that? They're free"

"To f--k tonight?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey! I thought we were gonna…"

"Yeah, yeah. We do that later"

"How 'bout we sell 'em, then?"

"Good thinking! Lots would wanna bed and f--k one of those two gorgeous dudes"

A very familiar looking weapon made an appearance and was pointed at the head of one of the two guys. Hakkai then saw Sanzo, holding his favorite weapon of choice with a cigarette between his lips.

"No one's f--king with me…"a glance to his side "…us, I mean"

"Why not? Hmph…I guarantee you. Both of you will plead…no…_beg_ to be f--ked the whole night"

"Sometimes, even up till the sun rises"

The gun made a short click, which signaled that Sanzo was about to shoot any moment now.

"dammit, let's just arrest this guy, he owns a gun"

"…so do we" and with that, they reached behind them and took out their guns. One aimed for Sanzo's head, while the other fellow who whipped out two guns, aimed at Sanzo's neck and Hakkai's head.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Hakkai moved a step forward, only to be tapped by the guns of one fellow.

"oh no...no moving for you..."

"Now, now, this isn't fair already, right Sanzo?" Hakkai said, a smile on his lips.

"Tch…as you can see…" Sanzo replied, raising an eyebrow at the fellow pointing guns at him.

"To make it fair, I must join in…" the youkai then concentrated his chii in a ball in front of him and got into a battle stance.

The little heat attracted a few bystanders' attention as the four stood still, waiting for the moment to make a move. Just when Hakkai was about to release his chii and the two men clicked their guns, a clear voice spoke out.

"You four! Stop this AT ONCE!"

Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a man with spiky, ebony-colored hair in his late 20's to early 30's, wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black pants and a black apron tied to his waist. He slowly approached them a stood near Hakkai.

"Dee, Ryo…" he acknowledged the one's in front of them. "chill out, dudes! Is this the way you treat a couple of newcomers?"

Hakkai looked sideward and recognized the man "wait a second…" he said, decreasing his chii a little "but, aren't you the bartender?"

"Well, that's right" he answered, scratching his cheek with a finger "I AM the primary bartender here and in addition to that, I own the place"

"Okay…"

"Yeah…" he raised an eyebrow at the two guys.

"Alright sir, we hear you" one said, lowering his gun and ushering his friend to do the same. When their weapons were down and kept, Sanzo did the same, keeping his handgun in the interior of his robes and stepping back. Hakkai's chii hit the floor and a small puff of smoke was issued.

"What the heck!" a gun was suddenly whipped out once more

"Woah, woah, slow down, Ryo…" the bartender said, raising his hands at him.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't avoid it. You see, since my chii was too concentrate, it had to be released" Hakkai explained.

"See? Now, keep it"

"Yeah, yeah" he replied then smiled "hey, so sorry about the gun pointing and shit…you seem new and all…"

"Oh yeah…I'm Dee and he's Ryo" the other butted in. **(1)**

"We're both cops and we were just startled to see that your friend had a gun" Ryo said

"I don't blame you…" Hakkai replied

"These two are the newest addition, Genjyo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai" the bartender said, pointing at each "since we're all acquainted, might as well get back to whatever we were doing earlier, right? Scoot along now!" he waited for everyone else to get back to his or her own business before saying "You two, come with me and have a drink"

"Actually, we were supposed to get out of here now" Sanzo said

"How? Its jail time and you can't get out. No one will allow you guys to walk out, not even me"

"I guess we have no choice then…" Hakkai said

"Whatever" the priest replied

"Well…follow me and I'll explain along the way" he turned around and walked away, Sanzo and Hakkai following him.

"Let me ask you guys, do you know what _exactly _you've landed in?"

"…a bar?"

"Yes…that's part of it"

"'part of it'…what the heck is that supposed to mean? Give us an explanation…" Sanzo demanded

"Certainly. Will you guys take a look around the place? Try and figure it out"

Both of them complied, slowly turning around. They spotted guys talking to guys, girls touching another girl's cheek or arms and guys buying guys drinks by the bar. They heard a loud cheer so they averted their gaze to a large crowd at their left. Through a rather spacious gap between onlookers, the caught sight of a guy, stripped bare of his shirt, being kissed on his various parts of his torso by a guy behind him and in front of him **(2) **.The two then looked back at the bartender, mouths agape and eyebrows twitching.

"That…that's what excites the crowd. Strip shows, same sex relations and connections, all sorts of weird gimmicks…these are some of the things you encounter in a gay bar"

"g—ga—gay b..bar?" Hakkai choked out.

"Yup! Just a brief information tidbit: Japan is quite known to have what many call as 'gender issues'. Homosexuals and bisexuals' numbers are increasing rapidly. So naturally, there will be a handful of gay bars around for them" he scratched his head "if I recall correctly, the number of gay bars is twice as much as the normal bars, a little more I think"

"Whoa…"

"Well, anyway. To kill the time, why don't we all head for the bar and I serve you more drinks?" he started to walk away when

"Answer me first one thing" Sanzo spoke out

He faced them once more "yes, Priest Genjyo Sanzo?"

"How do you know us when we ourselves haven't even seen you before?"

"Oh! You don't know me? Silly me…I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Goneida Minou **(3)**. Of course I'll know you guys, you're part of the famous Sanzo-ikkou, right? The maten sutra sits on Sanzo-sama's shoulders, Hakkai's monocle and the Jeep, Hakuryu. Where is he?"

"I left him at home…" Hakkai replied, wondering how Minou knew about Jeep.

"Okay, but beside those, the dead giveaway were your weapons. Hakkai's chii manipulation was just amazing and Sanzo's handgun was taken out"

"I can't believe we're known here…" Sanzo muttered out

"I believe I'm the only one who knows about this, since I came from a town hit by the minus wave. I then moved here to escape the chaos" he then shook his head. "It's pointless just talking here so, let's go" Minou urged them and turned around to head for the bar.

Sanzo didn't budge until he felt a pair of hands push his back "Don't just stand there, Sanzo. You know we can't stay put here, who knows what else we might encounter so might as well follow Goneida-san"

Sanzo was convinced enough that he released a sigh and started to walk.

"I was wondering, you guys" Minou said as soon as Sanzo and Hakkai stood beside him "How'd you stumble across this place. The location is pretty hidden and hard to look for"

"It was all an accident. Sanzo-san wanted to have a drink. I was on my way to buy a few supplies when he came across me. He asked me…no…he _pulled_ me rather. And so, we ended here after passing through countless alleyways"

"So, it was all Sanzo's doing"

"He agreed anyways, so it's not entirely MY fault" Sanzo cleared out

"But he started it" Minou questioned

"Um, yes Goneida-san"

"Hey, hey. Please, no formalities for me" he walked behind the bar and started shaking a shaker "You can call me Minou"

"Mino—"

"Sorry…but there is only one person whom I allow to call me by that name" Minou said firmly

"Who's that?"

The answer came out of nowhere when someone called out "Mino-kun!"

Hakkai, Sanzo and Minou all looked up and "Minoko!" Minou exclaimed happily.

"Yo Mino! Catch!" and a set of keys were thrown in an arch towards him. Minou caught it perfectly with one hand and replied "What's with this?"

"Your keys"

"To _my_ car? What did you do with it?" he looked at the keys in his hand and raised and eyebrow at the newcomer "How'd you get hold of this?"

"Lets just say I have my own…" he walked towards Minou, hands in pockets "…tactics"

"Tactics?"

"Yes" and with that, Minoko surged forward and kissed the man, biting on his lower lip. The keys Minou was holding were abruptly dropped down to the floor.

Hakkai's eyes widened, as he blushed pink and Sanzo looked away sharply. After a few seconds, Minoko pulled away and bent down to grab the fallen keys "I think these belong to you"

"Yes actually…" he accepted the keys and kept them in his pants pockets. He suddenly glanced to his side and sweatdropped. Smiling sheepishly, he said "geez…sorry guys" reaching behind him two tall glasses, he positioned it in front of his two guests, together with the shaker. "Drinks will be on the house. My treat especially for the both of you"

"Thanks" Sanzo replied, twisting off the cap of the cylinder and pouring some for Hakkai and himself.

"Don't mention it…ah!" Minou suddenly exclaimed because he felt fingers in his pocket. '_it can only mean one thing_' he thought. Looking sideward then down, he said "excuse me, but what is your hand doing in my pants pocket?"

"ehehe…just returning something that I got…from before" Minoko said mischievously

"Oh…that's how I lost my keys" Minou said, smiling. "So, Hakkai, he's the answer to your question. Minoko-kun" he said, looking at his lover "meet Cho Hakkai and Genjyo Sanzo"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dakada Minoko **(4)**. Has this guy been good? If not, I'd have to terribly punish him later on"

"Don't worry, he's been awfully nice to us" Sanzo replied

"Oh really? That's good and bad. Heck…"

Their conversation settled after a while. Minou and Minoko would occasionally disappear as they took orders. Hakkai and Sanzo quietly sipped their drinks, the former facing and looking out at the crowd in front of the bar. He suddenly spun around rapidly, making him lose his balance. Instinctively, he grabbed hold of anything near, which happened to be Sanzo's shoulder.

"OI!" Sanzo managed to say, falling after Hakkai. They landed with a **crash! **to the floor, with the green-eyed beneath the blonde as the latter held himself above with the use of his forearms.

"hehehe…this is a gay bar and I won't stop you, but please, don't do it on the floor!" the heard Minoko's voice speak.

Breathes of warm air touched each other's neck as the two on the floor breathed heavily.

"ne, Sanzo"

"…yeah?"

"I think…we should move…out of her…we're attracting…unwanted…attention…"

True enough, a few cheers and whistles were heard around, as they looked to the sides and saw a few pairs of feet around them. A vein throbbed on Sanzo's head._ 'geez…these people won't leave us alone if we don't 'excite' them…as what Minou said earlier'_ so Sanzo got the hint and after some thought on his next move, he did something to please everyone, perhaps even Hakkai and himself.

He pressed his lips lightly on Hakkai's. After about three seconds, he quickly pulled away, muttering "sorry"

"I should be the one saying sorry to you, since I pulled you down and besides, what are being sorry about?" Hakkai replied, a miniscule smile on his lips.

"You…uh…" Sanzo sighed "ah…nevermind…" he pushed himself off of Hakkai, dusted off his robes then extended his hand at the youkai.

"Thanks" Hakkai replied, reaching for the hand as Sanzo pulled him up. He kissed him on the cheek as he passed him and proceeds to the counter then sat down.

'_As if nothing happened'_ Sanzo thought_ 'why'd he do that? Does he perhaps…feel the same as me?'_

"Hey Sanzo!"

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"We're moving to a table now, so if you want to join us…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…"

Both of them were lead by Minoko through the maze of people towards an area filled with sofas, chairs, divans and a few tables. Rumors on a hot blonde and a gorgeous green-eyed fellow being so cute together were spreading around like wildfire. Several people would whisper words as they passed them. Sanzo had to exercise a lot of self-control in preventing himself from grabbing his gun in his robes and shooting everyone on the head.

But he couldn't do it. Self-control just didn't work out for him.

Reaching in his robes with a very irritated vein twitching on his head, a hand caught his when he about it pull it out. Hakkai looked at him intently in the eye, cocked his head to a side and shook it, softly closing his eyes simultaneously. He let go then continued on walking.

'_What…the heck'_ Sanzo thought to himself. He could fell his heart beat a little faster. Pulling out his arm, he suddenly held his chest._ 'His green eyes…they just looked at me like that…and I got lost in his gaze'._ Shaking his head, he angrily muttered out "stupid alcohol…it's having an effect on me…"

"Did you say something, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked

"Nothing. Forget it"

The three finally reached a table, positioned in one corner. A single dim light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the round wooden table. A three-seater sofa, two chairs and two divans were placed around the table. Minoko ushered his two companions to take a seat on the sofa while he sat on the divan across them.

"You like it here? It's a lot more clam and quiet here compared to the havoc by the bar"

"Yes, that's true" Hakkai said, sitting upright "um…Dakada-san, may I ask a question?"

"Sure thing…" Minoko replied, waving a hand at him "and call me Minoko"

"Alright then. Um…we're in a gay bar, right? Meaning girls on girls and guys…on guys…." He blinked "but, how come there's a couple there…a guy and girl"

"Huh? That's impossible though…where are they?" he turned to look behind him.

"There" and Hakkai pointed to the said couple. "You see that girl with long brown with the guy wearing tinted glasses?"

"Oh…them…"Minoko said, facing Hakkai and smiling at him. Sanzo also looked towards the same direction "they're together, right? Just look at them…" he said, blowing off smoke upwards.

"Yes, they're together but Hakkai, that 'girl' is actually, a REAL guy"

"Huh? Are you sure? He looks too…" he searched for the proper word "…pretty. The face is fit to be a girl's"

"Look, you guys aren't the first ones to think that Kazuki's a girl. Almost everyone thought, at first glance, that he's a genuine girl. But, his childhood friend, the fellow with him, knows him best…he's just too attracted to him" **(5)**

"I can see why…" Sanzo said

"Lemme give you guys a tiny introduction to some noticeable couples around here" he pointed to another couple a few seats away from Kazuki. "You see the man in the black ensemble, complete with the black hat? He's together with the fellow in white and a mirror-like earring. To tell you the truth, they're _supposedly_ enemies with each other" **(6)**

"Then why?" Hakkai asked

"They sorted their differences aside and all that crap. Now, they just like being together with all the love and sweetness and shit…"

Hakkai merely nodded

"Moving along. The other couple sitting near Kazuki. One's wearing a white coat while the other's in a black shirt and blue long sleeved polo…"

"Yeah, I see them"

"They're partners in their job. The one with spiky hair sorta looks after the other dude. They can be really cute together. I see the blonde is in his serious self, which is pretty good 'cause I can't imagine if he's bouncy in here. I might throw him out myself" **(7)**

"Yeah, I'd do that if someone—" Sanzo said cutting himself off

"So, are those three couples acquainted with one another?" Hakkai asked, seeing them interact with one another now and then.

"You can say that, since they all live in the same area." Minoko replied, putting a hand on his chin. "Well, then…there's more…" he pointed to another couple. "Look towards the end of the bar. There's another couple there…"

They both looked and Sanzo muttered out "Angels…?" as he caught sight of white feathers slowly flutter beside the couple.

"Celestial beings" Minoko corrected, grabbing hold of his drink "but they're very much like humans in manners, words, actions…"

"Like us, huh?" Hakkai said

"Right. The both of them are funny. One's a childish, energy high thief while the other is the one who has to prevent all the robberies caused by him" **(8)**

"Really, how ironic is that…and to be paired together too…"

"And there…you've met Dee and Ryo already…" he said, seeing the two policemen look at them. He raised his glass at them and they did the same.

"How'd you know? We're you here earlier?"

"Yeah, I was wandering towards the bar when some commotion was happening, which _you_ guys caused"

"It was an accident, okay?" Sanzo said

"Right…so I heard…" he said, sarcasm in his tone. "Anyway…hmmm…is there anyone I missed?"

"You forgot the ninja and the wizard, my love" someone suddenly spoke. Sanzo looked to his side and was startled to see Minou stand beside him casually.

"Huh? Oh hey, Minou" Minoko greeted, as Minou walked towards him and sat on the divan beside his.

"geez…you momentarily freaked me out there, Minou" Sanzo said, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sanzo" Minou replied apologetically

"Its fine…" the blonde said, shaking the topic off

"Anyway…you were saying something earlier, Mino-kun?" Minoko asked

"You've given them quite an introduction on some frequent and distinguishable people around here, but, may I add two more?" he asked politely, as he saw his lover nod in approval. "The wizard and the ninja, as I like to refer to them" he continued, pointing to a couple sitting a few tables away from them "one of the exceptionally amusing couples here. The blonde wizard calls the brunette ninja all sorts of pet names, whereas he gets easily annoyed" **(9)**

"Oh yes. More on the friendlier side, those two"

"But another couple…" he released a hollow laugh "one's a rock singer while the other's a love story novelist. An odd combination, really, but they seem to get attracted to each other" **(10)**

"And so, the singer gets f--ked up by the novelist, but what the heck? They both like it anyways. Oh, that's them over there" and he pointed to a pink haired short fellow with a tall blonde.

"Well…that ends to our brief introduction to the gayness of this bar" Minoko said, facing them "how'd you like it?"

"Uh…" Sanzo muttered out

"It was very…um…informative" Hakkai replied while smiling. He expressed his thanks with a "thank you" while bowing a bit.

"It was my pleasure" Minoko said, also bowing.

"Hey! I got a brilliant idea! Why don't the both of you join the game later?" Minou suggested

"No…" Sanzo replied slowly

"Right!" Minoko agreed "it'll spur your imagination, I promise!"

"And besides, the both of you are new, so you'll have to join, so you can have a 'feel' of how this place is like"

"What if I don't want to feel the 'feel', huh?" Sanzo said callously

"c'mon, think it over before giving us a reply" Minou said "talk with Hakkai-sama"

"Uh…right" Hakkai said, feeling awkward being called as such "so…you up for it?"

"Maybe. How about you? Is it alright with you?"

"Well…perhaps"

"I'm willing to lay out a deal" Minoko interrupted

"And what would that be?"

"If you do tonight's game…properly, we'll let you guys off the hook. You can get out of this place as soon as the game finishes"

"But of course, you're welcome to stay if you wish to"

"Alright, we'll take it" Sanzo replied quickly

Minoko and Minou winked at each other as the former added "oh, it'll be no sweat 'cause it's nothing physical. Better get ready, though. We'll be starting in about five minutes"

"So, please excuse us" Minoko said as they both stood up and headed for the stage.

Hakkai leaned forward then looked at Sanzo with a very astonished look on his face.

"Look, I know you want to get out of this place as soon a possible"

"Yeah…"

"And I thought about it. There isn't any OTHER possible way to get out of here"

"That's right"

"You get it, right? So don't give me that face"

His astonished face then turned to a blank look, before a small smile formed onto his lips.

"You're smiling stupidly" Sanzo commented

A chuckle "but isn't this the way I really am?"

No response was heard as second passed with Sanzo blowing off warm smoke in the air and Hakkai peacefully sipping his drink. It didn't last long, though.

"Um…Sanzo…"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask about…"Hakkai started, tracing the rim of his glass with his index finger

'_Oh god…don't let him mention the little accident'_ Sanzo thought to himself, placing a finger to massage his forehead and closing his eyes.

"…the apology you gave me…that time we fell down"

'_He blew it…shit'_ his teeth sunk deeper on the cigarette butt as he answered "well…I was sorry if ever I startled you with my actions. The stupid crowd and cheers got to me, that's why"

"I understand. They do have this power and…control over people"

"How about you…why'd you seem content?" the priest asked

"Content? Perhaps amused is the proper word, Sanzo. It was nothing, really. I was merely amused of you" and he drank down his Vodka Sonic

'_amused, did he say? I bet he was content'_ Sanzo thought, extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray.

'_crowd got to him, huh? It was probably his own will. He can't be manipulated THAT easily'_ Hakkai thought, finishing his drink.

"All participants and those who want to join tonight's game, please assemble at the empty space in front of the stage. Thank you" boomed Minoko's voice through the speakers.

"Shall we?" Hakkai said, setting down his glass and standing up, waiting for Sanzo to follow suit.

"Fine…" Sanzo replied, also standing up.

"Is this everyone?" Minou said form the stage, holding the mic with one hand.

"I guess so…" Minoko replied from behind

"Alrighty then…" he held the mic near his mouth and instantly, his voice was amplified. "Welcome, everybody, to tonight's Jail time entertainment!"

Applause started then stopped after ten seconds or so, together with a few whistles and shouts.

"Y'all know me, Minou and him…" he pointed to his partner and held the mic to him "hey there! Minoko here! As usual…" he smiled as a few whistles were heard from the crowd.

"Okay…before we begin tonight's game, we would like to welcome a couple of VERY NEW guests…" Minou then looked at Minoko, who jumped off stage. "Yes, spotlight, please shine on Minoko-kun"

The ray of light followed the figure walking through the large crowd and stopped, as it shined on three people.

"Genjyo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai. People, meet them" Minou continued. "I have gotten wind of the rumor of a HOT blonde…" he pointed at Sanzo, who looked glared at him murderously. "…and the gorgeous green-eyed…" he then pointed at Hakkai, who merely sweatdropped. "…walking around here, BUT!" he suddenly exclaimed "…guys…hands OFF them. Literally. Because they ARE together…"

"Why you…" a hand suddenly covered Sanzo's mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence.

"Shut it, priest. You don't want trouble, right? So just ride along with the announcement, okay?" Minoko then let his hand drop down then faced Hakkai "right?"

"I suppose so…" Hakkai replied

"Remember the agreement…" Minoko said

"of course"

"okay…enough of this…" Minou interrupted "tonight's game…now what?" he suddenly said, as he caught sight of Minoko signaling him. "oh yeah…I completely forgot. Guys, we have another guest that's on their way here. Their hometown and location is strictly confidential. So, shall we all just welcome Tenace Nuages and Trylleri Rando" **(11)**

The crowd clapped, as two guys, one wearing glasses, a black fitted shirt, black slacks and a overcoat of the same ark color that dropped an inch or two above the ground, while the other wore a long gray velvet cloak with a thin silver fur lining on the edges including the cuffs, appeared beside Minou with the help of a light blue mist that surrounded them. It quickly disappeared as they remained in their position.

"what's with this? Two little boys!" someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"…little boys, did you say?" the one in black said as he reached behind him and pulled out a pair of samurai swords in front of him. Without warning, he rapidly charged for the man who spoke earlier and held his weapons to the other's neck.

"do I look like a kid to you…huh? I'm seventeen…don't go underestimating people…you'll get killed…" he said warningly, inching his swords nearer as confetti started to stream down, accompanied by little sparkles.

"T.R…stop it…" the one in gray said, approaching his friend, the crowd parting in two to give way. The guys named T.R glared at the person he was threatening then pulled away his weapons, and took a step back. "I could kill you now, but it would only result to a full scale, useless slaughter…". He sheathed his swords, turned around and headed for the stage. Passing his companion, he stopped and muttered to him "you done yet, Tryller? There's a very strong aura hovering around, urging me to kill…"

Trylleri's hand made contact with Tenace's cheek as he whispered "try to resist it a bit longer. We'll be leaving in a while, just have to inform Minou…". He turned and headed up the stage through the side, Tenace following him behind.

"Well?" Minou said, as his two guest stood before him.

"I've done it" Trylleri replied

"Good. Thanks a lot. This place needs a little hype"

"It sure does. Seems dead to us"

"Wanna hang around? See what's gonna happen?"

"Can't stay Minou…" he leaned in and whispered "…you see…T.R's getting thirsty…"

"Oh..yeah sure. I understand. Thanks a bunch, Trylleri. Um, may I ask how long it'll last?"

"Around thirty minutes or so…anyway, it was my pleasure to help out. Enjoy the show" Trylleri stepped back and joined T.R. pulling out something from his right sleeve with his right hand, he shook the metal bar as it slowly extended to a long shaft as tall as himself. With it, he drew a large asterisk in front of him, all the while muttering incoherent words. Dark blue mist formed and covered them, before it all vanished, including the two people.

**_END: YMH ch.1 _**

* * *

FOOTNOTES:

**(1) – **Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean, from the anime/manga series FAKE (c) Sanami Matoh  
**(2) – **Disturbing fanart of Takumi Fujiwara, Keisuke and Ryousuke Takahashi,characters from the anime/manga Initial D (c) Shuichi Shigeno  
**(3) - ** Minou Goneida, from the fanfiction "Let Me Protect you" (c) Shimo Hyozan/me  
**(4) - **Minoko Dakada from the fanfiction "Let Me Protect you" (c) Shimo Hyozan/me  
**(5) – **Kazuki Fuuchoin and Jubei Kakei, from the anime/manga Get Backers (c)Yuya Aoki  
**(6) – **Akabane Kurodo and Kagami Kyoji from the anime/manga Get Backers (c)Yuya Aoki  
**(7) – **Ban Mido and Ginji "Raitei" Amano from the anime/manga Get Backers (c)Yuya Aoki  
**(8) – **Dark Mousy and Krad, from the anime/manga D.N.Angel (c) Yukiru Sugisaki  
**(9) - **Fai D. Flowright and Kurogane, from the anime/manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (c) CLAMP  
**(10) **– Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri, from the anime/manga Gravitation (c) Maki Murakami  
**(11)** – Tenace/T.R Nuages and Trylleri Rando, from the original story "Bloodbath by Five" (c) Shimo Hyozan/me (yes, I OWN them! Mwahaha…)

**author's note-ties:** like it? Does it, hang you? Hehe… XD had to make it 2-chaptered, since it's way TOO long to stand as one. Damn 16-pages in word. Woah. So there. Hope you're liking it? Why don't you drop me a review? Please? XD the next chapter KILLED the hell outta me…(actually, the ending) hee! Well…go on and find out! By the way, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **the second installment of this ficcie! so...same same...please R&R! thanks!  
**Warnings: **beware of the fluffyness here, and also the nice, slightly "bed scene" that my perverted mind cooked up...ah yes...um, the violence will reside in this chappie also, and um...blood will be present. I guess that's about it...XD  
**Reminder:** yet again, please scroll down for a few footnotes!

* * *

**You, Me and a Handkerchief**  
**By Shimo Hyozan  
**(Chapter 2) 

"Such amazing people…" Minou's voice trailed off, almost dreamily. Noise started to build up inside the bar. The friends of the attacked person started to help him up. Inquiring, one asked "hey Daiki, are you okay?"

The guy named Daiki stood up then shoved the hand of the person away. "Yeah, I'm alright" he answered stubornly. "Damn that kid! He thinks he's some sort of assassin or something? C'mon…let's get out of here and hang by our table…"

And so, a group of guys made their way out of the large crowd and headed for a table, where some of their friends already sat.

Eyeing them evenly, Minou muttered under his breath "punks…" then later grabbed the mic and shouted "now, shut up ALL OF YOU!"

The crowd quieted down, yet little noise was still heard, but the bartender didn't mind. "Okay, tonight's game will be really fun, I assure all of you. It's mere flirting and toying around with your partner with the useful help of _this…_" and he pulled out from his apron pocket a green and white designed handkerchief and started to unfold it so everyone can see. "Minoko has started to distribute some, so without further delay…music, please! And please do enjoy!" he smiled at them then walked to the side of the stage.

A slow music started to play and the lights to the area in front of the stage dimmed out a bit. Some people were already unfolding their respective handkerchiefs while some others just stood dumbly, wondering what to do.

"This is stupid…" Sanzo muttered out

"Who agreed to it…" Minoko said "…so eagerly and quickly, huh, Sanzo?" he added, intent of annoying the priest. He faced the priest's companion "Here, Hakkai…for the both of you. Use wisely…" he grinned, handing the youkai a black handkerchief, with thin white lines border lining near the edges.

"Uh…thank you" Hakkai replied, taking the offered item. "Um…do we really have to go through this, Minoko-san?"

"Well…what do you think? Of course you do!" Minoko said, putting a hand to his hips. "Unless, of course, you guys won't mind to get stuck here for a long time, getting drunk and wasted in the process of waiting. Minou, being the bartender here, will just keep on treating you drinks on the house and will eventually cook up something even _I _wouldn't dare drink."

"What?" Sanzo asked in half-curiosity.

"Oh…he has this recipe for a really wicked drink, served only to some frequent visitors here who actually have to entirely _know_ it before ordering it, since Minou didn't include it in the menu. If I remember correctly, he mixes in an ingredient that he orders from a far away country"

"Oh…okay then…"

"So, you want to drink it?" Minoko asked, kinda excitedly. He smiled largely at the two of them.

"No, no! Please, spare us…" Sanzo replied. Truthfully, he was afraid of the drink Minoko was telling them, even if the contents were unknown to him and Hakkai.

"ooh…you can also wait till 5 o'clock, because that's the time we clean up and open the doors"

"No thanks. We'll do it already."

"You sure?"

"Tch"

"okay, okay. I'm leaving now" Minoko said, turning around and taking a step forward. Just when he was approximately three steps away, he said out "don't be shy, guys. I know the both of you feel the same way towards each other" Looking back, he winked at the both of them and went on his way, leaving both Sanzo and Hakkai completely speechless.

"Those two are really funny…" Minoko said, climbing up the stage

"Who?" Minou questioned, as his partner walked to him.

"The two who haven't realized…"

"Oh…_them…"_ the other answered, looking out at the crowd and searched for the ones his lover was referring to. "You noticed too, huh?"

"They were too obvious for me to miss"

The bartender chuckled "yup, right you are. They are just too in love with each other but I don't think they'd ever admit" he looked at Minoko, who asked "oh really? You think?"

"Yeah. I highly think so. Sanzo is too stubborn to begin with, and Hakkai, although he's good hearted and all, is just too shy to express anything"

"Maybe not"

"Maybe…their 'naughty' side just can't wait to come out"

"And are you implying that they have naughty sides?" Minoko said, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Actually, come to think of it, Sanzo's naughtiness was brought out by the crowd. Oh…bless them…"

"Huh? When was this?"

"Well…the time when they fell down, obviously. I was laughing behind the counter" Minou grinned.

"Oh yeah. I remember now! I was the one who told them to not do it on the floor. Ha!" Minoko replied, chuckling a bit. "Hey, did you drug the alcohol that you gave them? Or perhaps serve them your killer and forbidden drink?" he then asked in dire curiosity

"Hell no! Though I seriously was tempted to serve them my specialty, thinking that it would speed up their actions, but heck, I just didn't. They seemed to be showing signs of 'odd behavior'" he grinned. "Actually, come to think of it, it would be a lot more fun if I DID have my ingredients for my specialty. Too bad I wasn't able to order a crate or two of love potion…"

"From Siquijor, I presume?" **(12)**

"One and the same, my dear. That's the only place where I can order good supplies that actually work…I'd really drug EVERYONE present here, and have a large blowout and party…"

"Um…so…" Minoko said again "the two's actions were all their doing?" he wondered

"Yup"

"Interesting. Wonder who'll make the first move?" he continued on, looking out to the crowd, where right smack in the middle, a houshi and youkai stood facing each other.

---

"Let's just get this over with…" Sanzo said, getting the other end of the handkerchief that was dangling down freely. "So…what are we going to do n—"

All of a sudden, Hakkai lifted his hand, as his thumb and index finger held another corner of the handkerchief, diagonal of the one Sanzo held. He started tracing Sanzo's right cheek with the use of the soft cloth

"What are you doing?" the priest said, as he felt his breathing become heavy.

"I'm making my move" the brunette simply replied, tracing circles on the left cheek now.

Sanzo remained unmoving before he grinned widely and said "is that the best you could do?"

"I'm just starting things up? Can you top me?"

"I topped you minutes ago" Sanzo reminded "you want me to do it again?"

"Hmmm…maybe…"

"Maybe?" he snagged the cloth and draped it around his comrade's neck. "Maybe, huh?" he slowly pulled the hanky, making it slide down fluidly.

"Try..me…" Hakkai let he words drip out of his mouth

"You want?"

"wanna give it a shot?"

"Why…gladly…" so Sanzo held the green-eyed from his nape and pulled him close to a warm and intoxicating kiss. There was a slight moan stuck on the youkai's throat as his body was crushed against Sanzo's. Nobody minded their sensual actions, as everyone else were just too busy doing their own 'thing'.

As they pulled away (rather, Sanzo), Hakkai displayed a confused face and muttered "this is wrong…"he touched his lower lip lightly with two fingers then looked back at the man in front of him "…but, why does it…why does _this_ feel so right?"

Sanzo looked away, somewhat torn at the expression drawn across his companion's pretty face. "Have I confused you?" he took a step back in caution.

"In a way, yes…"and he smiled back at him.

"Now, you're confusing me…"

"Confusion and lies…is it?"

"I don't know…"

The younger man extended his arms and took a step forward, for his arms to wrap around the blonde's torso. He whispered softly "sorry…because of my actions, I have confused you greatly"

"How can you say that?"

"You can't think properly…"

"Hakkai…" Sanzo could feel his control over the situation slip away from his grasp. "Why're you doing this? Don't do this…"

"Why not? It is my fault…" he gently rested his forehead on one of the strong shoulders the man possessed. "Please…tell me why not…" he whispered.

"I…"

"Just say it…"

"I don't want to fall for you…" and Sanzo tore away then walked back towards their table, not even glancing back.

"…but you already did…"

With those words, Sanzo stopped "did I?"

"What are you so afraid of? Vulnerability, perhaps?"

"I don't want to feel that way…"

"So you know…I wholeheartedly accept you, as a friend already. I don't know if you trust me one bit…but I do…"

Sanzo faced him, a serious look on his face "I know you won't betray me Hakkai **(13)**, but if you do, I don't think I can stop myself from killing you, even if you consider me as your friend"

"I won't. There's something, telling me that if I betray you, I will regret it for the rest of my life…"

The blonde sharply turned away, as Hakkai stopped him once more with words alone.

"Please Sanzo, just this once, don't be so cold to me…"

Purple orbs met with green once more.

"Just for tonight, then we'll forget about all this tomorrow"

The maten sutra holder kept still for a moment, then spoke "I don't understand the reason why I get controlled by you…"

A small smile curved on Hakkai's lips.

"You…" he started to approach his companion "you seem so impossible to resist" and Sanzo stopped right before Hakkai and caressed his cheek gently with the back of his fingers, making the youkai's eyelids flutter close because of the contact.

"Should I consider that as a complement?"

"Only if you want to…"

Hakkai pondered for a moment "maybe, I will…"

"Stop tempting me…" Sanzo replied, encircling his arms on Hakkai's waist and kissing him again, full on the lips. It was totally different this time around, for the certain "kiss" became "kisses" and the observation "on the lips" changed to "down the neck".

Sanzo's siege on Hakkai's mouth later on moved down his chin, his jaw line, then down to his neck, leaving traces of the houshi's saliva at its wake. Hakkai arched backward a bit, as caused by the sudden wave of pleasure he was experiencing at the moment, thus exposing his collarbone more and more. Sanzo got the upper hand so easily as he let his actions front him.

He was addicted (or so his mind thought), that's why he couldn't stop himself, yet there was a more pressing thought in his head

"Just for tonight"

He had no clue if this would ever happen again. If this specific event would happen to repeat itself in the future. If, after tonight, Hakkai will stop to think about the situation, then change his mind later on.

Just when Hakkai was about to surrender himself completely, Sanzo pulled away and suddenly looked around, appearing alert.

"What's wrong?" Hakkai asked worriedly

"There's something…I don't know yet…" he let go of the demon in his arms and walked away, but looked back. "Later…I'll take a look around for moment" the blonde then disappeared in the crowd.

'I wonder what's up?' the brunette thought. 'Since Sanzo mentioned something's wrong, I can't help but sense a strange aura hovering around the vicinity' his green eyes narrowed and scanned the crowd carefully.

A high pitched sound of glass shattering was clearly heard.

Screams and gasps of shock erupted from strategic points of the bar.

Chaos and panic then broke loose, resulting to people running frantically about.

"Okay, something's _definitely_ happened now" Hakkai muttered to himself, squeezing through the crowd who were hurrying to get to the exit. His ears caught the distinct sound of Sanzo's handgun, urging him to hasten more. From a distance, he got a glimpse of the priest, shooting what seemed to be…

"…a youkai?" he said, half surprised. "There are youkai in this place?"

"Yes…from the clear looks of it…" a familiar voice floated beside him. Hakkai glanced to his side and saw Minou holding two SMGs. He randomly shot at youkai who came towards them. "Well…wanna offer them your chii?"

"Without a doubt" Hakkai replied, a smile forming on his face. He summoned enough chii to blast at the oncoming group of youkai that stood two feet away from them. "Hey great, thanks man…" Minou said, quite amazed

The chii manipulator merely sweatdropped at the thanks given to him. He spun around and saw that many were still pouring in the almost deserted bar, as some people remained and fought off the intruders.

"Um…Minou-san?" Hakkai shouted through the chaos

"Yep?" the bartender shouted back, as he aimed for the head of an unfortunate demon and pulled the trigger.

"Why are there still some people here? What are they doing here? They have to get out of here as they might get seriously hurt!"

"Hey, chill!" there was a slight chuckle from him. "Nope, they won't get hurt. I believe that you are underestimating them. I classify them as 'exceptionally good' because they really are" he suddenly stopped firing and put down his guns. "Don't you see? They are well capable of protecting themselves, look"

Hakkai did as he was told and received a mini shock. All of the ones left were the very same ones he and Sanzo were given an introduction to.

"Well…scratch out Yuki and Shuichi, as they paid the damn bouncer to get out. Yuki had to bring his little rock star home because he had a concert the next morning" Minou grinned. "Now see…" he started to point out the people "The people from the place named Mugenjou are all gifted and strong. Kazuki has the ability to control strings to his liking, as well as his childhood pal, Juubei, who in turn, controls long, thick needles. Akabane has scalpels and Kagami has mirror shards. Then, there's Ban who possesses the evil eye and a really strong arm and grip, plus Ginji, his long time partner, who can give anyone an electric shock just by touching them" he heaved a sigh, but smiled anyways. "Continuing, Dee and Ryo, of course, are still here, since it is their job to prevent chaos from occurring. And well…Dark and Krad are just probably helping out, as they are pretty powerful…" he pointed at the two fellows with wings "…same as Fai and Kurogane" he offered a small smile as the last of the intruding youkai was taken down.

The ones left standing were the very same ones who enjoyed the bar's once comfy ambiance.

"Hmm…this is quite a sloppy job…" Minoko said, as he approached Minou and Hakkai. Looking at his lover, he asked with concern "hey, are you okay?"

Minou smiled largely "still standing!" he winked as he hung the two weapons on his shoulder.

"That's my boy…" Minoko replied, leaning a bit on the shotgun that he held to stand. He turned to Hakkai "you guys deal with this sort of chaos?"

"Almost everyday…"

"Ah…"

Somebody suddenly called out "Hey Minou! Minoko!"

The pair glanced as Minou said "yes, Ban?"

"We'll be going now. Great show today!" Ban replied, looking delighted.

"Yes, quite bloody. I thank you for that…." The man dressed in black commented, holding the edge of his hat.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Akabane-san" Minoko said, as he tipped his head to the retreating crowd. "Do drop by sometime!"

"Sure, sure. Later!" Ban said, waving goodbye as he stepped out the exit.

"Uh oh…guess we'd also have to go…" someone said from afar.

Looking around, Minoko said "aw…you too Fai? And Kurogane?"

"Yeah. Our comrades might go frantic once they find out we're gone, so I guess we'll go on our way" Kurogane said while sheathing his sword away. "C'mon Fai" he continued, walking towards the exit.

"Oh…okay. Um…bye! Minoko-san, Minou-san…" he bowed at them "…Hakkai-san, Sanzo-san…" he also bowed before he turned and called out, "Kuro-pii! Wait for me!"

"Stop calling me that name!" the ninja replied through the door.

"Heh…real fun couple. Ho-hum…so…" Minou said, spinning around and seeing another couple "Dark? Krad?"

"Sorry guys, but I have to steal something later tonight" the purple haired of the two replied

"And I have to catch him later…" the one clad in white added, pointing a thumb at the thief.

"You wish YOU'LL catch me!"

"Whatever…we're going, Dark…"

"Ayt, ayt…bye then, Minou and Minoko-san" he said as they walked out the exit and flew up to the dark sky.

"Well then…" Minou said, bringing his hands together to a clap "…that leaves…"

"…don't worry guys. We'll gladly help out clear this place…" Dee said as he clicked his gun and smiled contently.

"Yeah…we can call in a bunch of guys from the station for a bit o' help. We can just make a silly reason on how this came about" Ryo chimed in.

"I think they'll eagerly take on the job, since they just slack the day off and get a low pay whenever there's no crimes occurring often…" Dee added

"Thank you so much, guys…" Minou said in relief. He really didn't want to clean up the place by himself of a mess that was an apparent "accident".

As the two bartenders and two policemen started to kick the bodies to a pile situated at the middle of the entire bar, Hakkai and Sanzo appeared seemingly lost after all the chaos that happened.

"Um…" the brunette started

Glancing behind him, Minou took notice. "Oh…sorry guys, but I guess it would be the most excellent time to leave already…"

"But…it's our fault that the youkai started attacking here…"

"Oh really?" Ryo interjected "…and I thought it was _my_ fault since I tried to pick a fight with a whole bunch of them" he continued while heaving two bodies to the pile.

"His fault…your fault…whatever" Minou said. He turned back to his two guests "you guys should really go now…I know the both of you are really tired now, so there's no reason for me to hold the both of you here, or for you to stay put"

"…besides, the deal was fulfilled pretty nicely, so you lot are free to go. Off the hook." Minoko pointed out.

"Hakkai" Sanzo whispered "…I also think we should go, as to save these guys clean up time…"

"Hmm…yeah" Hakkai turned to his companion "you're right". He then turned his attention to the four who were cleaning up "um…we'll be leaving now…we're really sorry for all the trouble…"

"Nah…it's no biggie. We're used to cleaning up a hell lot of garbage every freakin' morning" Minou replied

"…just not this kind of mess…but it really doesn't matter so much. On the bright side, at least everyone had a lot of fun, and that's all that matters, right?" Minoko said, smirking

"Uh…" the demon sweatdropped once more

"Anyway, bye guys! It was great meeting you!" Dee said

"Thanks a lot, guys. Maybe we'll drop by sometime?" Hakkai said

"…when we're in the area, perhaps" Sanzo further said, walking to the exit. He looked back at his green-eyed companion "Hakkai, let's go, move it"

"Uh…okay…" he bowed to the four remaining people then followed the blonde priest. After much chasing and walking, he finally caught up.

"We have to get out of this town tomorrow, maybe by mid-morning" he heard Sanzo mutter out, bringing a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. "Looks like this town isn't affected yet"

"Oh…okay…" Hakkai simply replied. Then, "I found it quite surprising that the remaining people all seemed calm about fighting off youkai" he pointed out

"Seems like they didn't bother who or what would get in their way, may it be youkai or human. They'd probably seen and fought more gruesome creatures from where they come from"

The two took a left and walked the deserted street. It was dark but the moon continued on to light the paths clear. The wind howled gently as an eerie sort of silence accompanied it. Sanzo stopped for a moment, trying to listen and pick up any strange sounds. Just when he was about to go on his way, somebody swiftly charged towards him from behind.

The blonde heard a quick swish of a cloak as he turned around, just in time to shield himself with the use of his arms, "what the---?" he cursed out loudly, throwing back the opponent. "Tenace?" he called out. The person DID look like the one he saw earlier up the stage yet…

'_Wasn't he wearing a pair of glassed earlier?'_ Sanzo thought, as he noticed the teen's pupils to be a deep, blood red.

Tenace drew out a sword from behind his back then charged out forward…to the direction of Hakkai, all the while shouting "DIE! You inescapable evil!"

"NO!" Sanzo exclaimed, running to stand in between them. Hakkai turned, to only see the events unfold before him. He couldn't do anything, as his chii took a minimum of five seconds to recollect enough for a short blast, and he had nowhere to run away from, as a corner was up ahead of him. Someone was charging fast towards him, a long sword leading the person, and Sanzo was lunging forward to prevent the man from reaching the brunette.

The sword didn't reach Hakkai one inch.

Instead, it penetrated through Sanzo's left hand.

The two men hit a concrete wall, as blood started spilling down Sanzo's arm, and Tenace's sword remained where it was, its tip slightly wedged through a tiny crevice on the wall.

"Foolish man…" Tenace whispered warningly in Sanzo's ear.

"At least I know what I am doing. Hakkai's an innocent man already, I'm sure of it"

From afar, somebody shouted "T.R! dammit! Stop it!" as pressure was stressed on the sword, caused by a sudden shift of weight. Sanzo flinched a bit, closing one eye and absorbing the tinges of pain that gradually grew. The teen in front of him was then pulled away forcibly, landing on the ground on his back. Naturally, his sword also came off, making the priest scream out a yelp of pain and collapsing on the ground. But then, gentle fingers supported him and sat him up just in time. A pair of worried emerald eyes looked into drooping purple ones.

"Sanzo? Sanzo?"

The person called upon blinked heavily "Hakkai…" and a small smile was given.

"Wait…lemme heal you first…" and Hakkai summoned his chii to heal on the small hole on the hand. After which, he examined it closely, only to see that it didn't heal completely and blood started to ooze out.

"What? It didn't heal entirely?" he said out loud, utterly surprised

"It's because of the wound itself" someone said from behind them. Taking a quick look, Hakkai caught sight of Tenace's friend speaking to him as he sat down beside the now calmed down black clad teen, while gently stroking the mass of dark hair. "T.R's hatred was mixed with his attack, and when that happens, it creates a wound that takes days and would leave a scar" he then looked at the brunette intently "Hakkai-san? Am I correct? May I request that you leave now, as T.R may lash out and attempt to attack again. His glasses just do the act of restraining him 'till he's completely calmed down. But since blood has been spilt there…" he pointed at the pool of blood beside them "…he'll just keep on attacking. So, as to prevent anything more brutal from happening, I highly suggest you leave now, as it is the opportune time to do so…"

"Um…okay then. Let me just cover his wound with something" so he fished in his pockets for anything to cover the semi-open wound with. Hoisting the half-conscious priest, he stood up, positioned one arm of Sanzo over his shoulders, as his own wrapped around the waist and held the hand, supporting him properly. He started to walk away when…

"Hakkai-san!"

Looking back, he called out "yeah, Trylleri-san?"

"Take care of him. He's a good man"

'_I know he is'_ Hakkai thought. "Sure, thanks a lot then!" he then continued on his way.

---

After struggling to get the door to their room open, Hakkai finally managed to open the door widely enough for Sanzo and him to get through. Still half-carrying the unconscious priest, he gently laid him on the bed then collapsed on the hard, wooden floor. Heaving a loud sigh, he tried to smile thinking '_at least I got him here. It's a lot safer in here'_. He sat up and leaned on the side of the bed, while beads of sweat trickled down his temples and cheeks. Looking behind, Hakkai gazed at Sanzo, seemingly weak and vulnerable before his eyes.

"Even if you look like this to me, it's only for tonight. A rare event, happening just once" he whispered as he touched the other's bandaged hand and kissed it. "Right, Sanzo?"

Resting his head slowly atop the arm, he closed his eyes as unconsciousness fully took over him.

---

He couldn't feel his hand.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sanzo saw a tall, white ceiling hanging above him. The pale moonlight shone through a window somewhere behind him. "What happened?" he asked out, but received no answer. He could feel something on top of his aforementioned hand so he looked and recognized a mass of brown hair. He moved his numb hand while calling out unsurely "Hakkai?"

"nn"

"Can I have my hand back now? And can you go back to your bed? You need to rest properly, and…what are you doing here?"

"I don't wanna move…" Hakkai muttered out, his voice slightly muffled by the layers of blanket and sheets.

"…"

Sanzo remained unmoving, then continued by saying "…then climb up here and sleep beside me"

It took a few long seconds for Hakkai's brain to fully digest the said command. "…what?" he asked out disbelievingly

"It's only for tonight, 'kai. Just sleep here beside me. You're making me worry about you…"

The youkai lifted his head, his lids half-closed "Sanzo-sama is worried about me?"

"Look…I'm the eldest in the group, so I somehow have the right to be worried about you" he stated. In his mind, he thought _'damn alcohol! It's feeding my stupid reasons!'._ Sitting up, he went on by "c'mon Hakkai, get up here if you don't want to get body pains in the morning…"

Reaching to stroke the soft, brown hair of his comrade, he paid no heed to his brain now screaming mentally at him 'what the heck are you doing!' as he smiled at bit at the sleeping figure.

A while later, Hakkai managed to stand up and wobble unsteadily to crawl in the bed with Sanzo, who in turn moved to one side to make enough space. He sat down then leaned back, as his head made contact with one of the fluffy pillows. "Hey wait, Sanzo…" he suddenly said "…are you still drunk?"

"Huh?" the priest replied, leaning back down.

"Gee…what's happened to you? You've changed…I think…"

"Oh really?" he replied slowly "…and by the way, I'm not feeling drunk anymore…" he clarified as he turned over his side while throwing the blanket over the both of them.

Hakkai had the exact same idea at the perfect time, making the tips of their noses slightly brush against each other.

Green eyes slightly widened, yet purple ones softened their look as the owner whispered "…but then, I might be experiencing a little hangover"

Without a second longer, Sanzo closed in the small distance, capturing the moment and sealing it in his memory. He kissed the brunette once more, with feelings of passion and desperation tainting the act. His body followed later on, also making contact with the other's body. Long, strong arms embraced the youkai and held him by his upper and lower back. Hakkai's arms wrapped around Sanzo and his hands clamped on the strong shoulders. His torso pushed itself against Sanzo's, their chest separated only by the layers of clothing on them.

After a few more seconds, Sanzo tore away then looked down. He ran a hand through smooth, brown locks as he said "You must be tired, Hakkai". Then he offered a miniscule smile as the same hand cupped a cheek. "Go get some sleep, okay?". He turned to face the wall and released a sigh. Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt the move slightly like weight was being shifted around. Sudden heat was felt in his neck region, causing him to turn a bit…only to be faced by Hakkai, leaning down at him.

"Goodnight…Sanzo-kun…" he kissed him gently to last a few seconds. As he tore away, he whispered in his ear "I love you…" A pair of arms that wrapped around him finished this deed, and he felt the calm breathing of his lover at his back. Touching a hand, Sanzo closed his eyes and whispered out, "I love you too, Hakkai", completely surrendering to a deep sleep.

---

The next morning brought out a bright sun and clear, blue skies. Birds twittered happily and the morning air started to breeze by. Hakkai shifted a little, feeling a bit cold because of the light wind slowly blowing in the room. It somewhat disturbed his companion, and to double that, the sunlight poured in the room generously, painting it a light, warm yellow.

A hand was raised up to one's eyes to block out the light, yet to no avail. Sanzo woke, as his mind inquired of a strange dream he had. The events flashed back at him, as he said "but, they all felt too REAL…"

"…it's because they were ALL real…" someone spoke out

Purple orbs looked around, to see Hakkai's head resting on his chest.

"What? All of them were real?" he felt confused.

"Yes and here's your proof" Hakkai then held up Sanzo's left hand, for the both of them to see. There, tied rather hastily, was the same black handkerchief that they used the night before. Little blood droplet stained a small part of it. Sanzo nodded and smiled. He understood.

Hakkai also smiled then held the bandaged hand to his cheek, resting on Sanzo's chest contentedly.

A while later, they fell asleep once more in each other's arms, remembering the past events, and the handkerchief that held them all together.

**_END: YMH ch.2

* * *

_**FOOTNOTES:

**(12) **- Siquijor- a place here in the Philippines where it is said or known to sell love potions or _"gayuma" _(name in the native tongue)  
**(13) - **Line originally taken from the manga Saiyuki Volume 4 (c) Kazuya Minekura

**(a/n: YES! It is DONE! You hear me? XDXDXD please do review! it would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading this fic all the way through!)**


End file.
